peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 November 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-11-27 ; Comments *Show now complete. *John mentions a gig the previous night in Leicester. *A listener from Leyland, Lancashire is named and shamed for sending in multiple entries to this year's Festive 50. Sessions *Marxman, one and only session. Recorded 1992-10-25. No known commercial release. *Pond, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1992-09-11. 'Cinders' and 'Pretty Thing' available on The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993 (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting File a starts :(JP: 'Thanks, Tommy (Vance). I went to the same session actually, but they didn't ask me to sing. I wonder where that leaves me. And, er, don't take the light bulb when you go, 'cos we need it.') *Fall: 'Idiot Joy Showland (LP-Shift-Work)' (Fontana) *Sugarshock: Land Of Enchantment (7") Funky Mushroom FM 010 *Scaremonger: 'Is There Someone Inside You (12" EP-Scaremonger EP)' (Praxis) *Abdul Tee Jay's Rokoto: 'Wakile (CD-Fire)' (Dombolo) :(JP: 'And the John Peel Roadshow, well me and three or four boxes of records, in fact, was out and about last night, went to Leicester to what used to be Leicester Polytechnic, and used to be a good time too, but is now Simon De Montfort University. But they didn’t like me that much I must admit well the handful of people who turned up – although the bands that played – Ugly Music Show, who regular listeners to this programme will have heard in session, That’s Irrelevant, Prolapse, Amphetamine Trash seemed to go down tolerably well.') *Fly Ashtray: 'The Man Who Stayed In Bed All Day (LP-Clumps Takes A Ride)' (Shimmy Disc) :(JP: 'Do you know, I’d love a day in bed I really would – a couple of old Will Hay films on TV and an unlimited supply of toast.') *Marxman: 'Revolution Is Not A Revolution' (Peel Session) *Pond: 'Snowing' (Peel Session) File 1 starts *George Grant & Castelles: One Little Teardrop (v/a album - Classic Doo Wop) Ace CDCHD417 *News at 11:30 (edited out) *Arcwelder: 'I Am The Walrus (7")' (Big Money Inc) *Thunderground: 'Illegal Rush (12"-The Thunderground EP)' (Infonet) File a ends File b picks up the show at this point *''(Tape cuts in as Peel is discussing having seen QPR v Liverpool on Monday 23 November. Liverpool won 1-0)'' :(JP: "Liverpool's defence was a crime against humanity and yet they still won 1-0.") *Tear Jerks: It's Friday (3 x 7" boxset Neapolitan Metropolitan) Simple Machines *Bratmobile: She Said (3 x 7" boxset Neapolitan Metropolitan) Simple Machines *Candy Machine: The Constant (3 x 7" boxset Neapolitan Metropolitan) Simple Machines :(JP: "This is one of the records I discovered while I was looking for that Little Richard cover version. I'm about halfway through the Gs now.") *Earl Gaines: Hymn Number 5 (7") Seventy Seven 77-131 :(JP: "Tell me that that would be better on a CD and I'll bust your nose! That's got a spiritual quality that you'd never get on a CD.") *Uncanny Alliance: I've Got My Education (12") A&M *Pond: Spots (session) *Phantom Surfers: Pursuit Of The Leather Girls (LP - Play The Music From The Big-Screen Spectaculars!) Estrus *Bivouac: Slack (single) Elemental *Syzygy: Terminus (12") Infonet File 1 ends :(JP: "Well I believe in death but I don't believe that Eric Cantona has gone to Manchester United. That's somehow terribly disappointing. I'm not quite sure why I feel like that about it but I really do.") *Marxman: Drifting (Peel Session) File b ends and c''' begins :(JP: 'And here is a postcard from Eamon Fitzmaurice who writes to me from Shipley in Yorkshire and says, "I have been listening to your show for many years now." I know you have, as I recognise your handwriting now. He says, "Every time I hear you say this is the first record I ever bought it’s a different record. How can this be?" Well it could be that I'm simple minded I suppose, or forgetful, or perhaps I’m just lying, but the first record I ever bought was 'Blue Tango' by Ray Martin and his Concert Orchestra. I thought I'd always said that - perhaps I ought to play it to you again because it’s a dandy record. Actually it’s not to be honest, but it sounded pretty neat at the time.') *Bassholes: '98 In The Shade (7")' (In The Red Recordings) *Scavengers: 'Curfue (Compilation LP-Strummin Mental Volume 2 - Real Gone Instrumental R&R And Surf: 1958-1966)' (Link Wraycords) :(JP: 'The chaos that is Peel Acres: things have degenerated to the point where recent records, 12” in particular, I simply cannot find. They are just piled up all over the house, it takes me hours to find each and every one of them. What I’m going to do about it I don’t know - burst into floods of tears I suspect.') *Major Mackerel: Bust Liberty (12" - Imposter) Greensleeves GRED 353 *''(Mark Kramer of Shimmy Disc has a new label called Kokopop – JP plays three 7” singles all released in 1992)'' *Zuzu's Petals: 'Psychotavern (7")' (Kokopop) *Chia Pet: 'Hey Baby (7")' (Kokopop) *Morning Glories: 'California Days (7")' (Kokopop) *Sandoz: 'Armed Response (12")' (Intone) *Headcleaner: 'XL5 (LP-Au Fou)' (Eve Recordings) *Pond: 'Pretty Thing' (Peel Session) '''File c ends File d starts *Francisco Ulloa: La Carta (LP - Ultramerengue) Globe Style *''(1 am news - edited out)'' *Flys: What Will Mother Say? (7") Parlophone :JP: "I'm feeling curiously light-headed at the moment actually, probably as the result of my hectic drive back from De Montfort University... so if I suddenly announce that I'm an elephant's foot umbrella stand or a pot of raspberry jam, bear with me 'til the end of the programme." *Erectus Monotone: Glider (7") Merge *Rebel MC: The Governments Fail (12") Big Life *Motherhead Bug: Blister (Comp. LP - Mesomorph Enduros) Big Cat *Hollywood Persuaders: Drums A-Go-Go (LP - Swing For A Crime) GMG *Automatic Dlamini: Yell Hollow (LP - From A Diva To A Diver) Big Internation *Jane Asher: Jane Asher's Football Pitch Party Cake (LP - Bend It 92) Exotica *Marxman: Fascist (session) *Lisanga: Ko-Ligna (LP - Africa - Force Unie Vol. 1) File d ends File e begins *Big Black: Live In A Hole (12" EP - Lungs) Ruthless RRBB02 *Mauritzio: Ploy (Strategic Mix) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings WMS 047T *Pond: Cinders (Peel Session) *Bob Dylan: Hard Times (album - Good As I Been To You) Columbia COL 472710 1 *Codeine: Promise Of Love (12" EP - Barely Real) Sub Pop File d ends: end of programme File ;Name *a) 1992-11-27 JP L073a *b) 1992-11-27 Peel Show L082a *c) 1992-11-27 JP L073b *d) 1992-11-27 Peel Show L082b *e) 1992-11-27 Peel Show L255 *1) Pond ;Length *a) 00:39:36 *b) 00:42:02 *c) 00:34:14 *d) 00:35:15 *e) 00:25:43 *1) 00:43:34 ;Other *Files a and c created from L073 of the SL Tapes: digitised by ML. *Files b and d created from L082: digitised by Dr_Mango *File e created from L255: digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) and d) Mooo *c) Mooo *e) Mooo *1) Pates Tapes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Pates Tapes